


Domestic

by Wearing Cardigans (Haelblazer)



Category: Leverage, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelblazer/pseuds/Wearing%20Cardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Fic - WWE/Leverage, John Cena/Eliot, domestic. It would happen every month or so, John would get a text message letting him know that Eliot was in the same town. Originally written 29th-Mar-2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between John Cena's onscreen wrestling persona and Christian Kane's character of Eliot on the show Leverage, originally posted on LJ's comment_fic community.

It would happen every month or so, John would get a text message letting him know that Eliot was in the same town.  It was easier to keep track of the wrestler’s schedule than to know where Eliot would be on any given day.  John couldn’t call him the ‘construction worker’ or the ‘bounty hunter’ or the ‘animal trainer’ because Eliot always danced around the question of what it was he did for a living.

The bruises and scars to rival his own made John lean towards bounty hunter.

Eliot never came to Massachusetts, never came to John’s home—said the whole thing felt too domestic, would make him feel like a jerk for not stopping by more often if they were really in some kind of relationship.  So the two of them stuck to hotels around the country and around the world.

It was in Cincinnati, Ohio that John first learned Eliot was from Kentucky.  He told John that he’d been there to help an old high school friend—or an old high school sweetheart—an old fiancée, really.

It was in Cincinnati, Ohio that Eliot told John that he kissed someone else and it felt like cheating—that until then he’d never thought about who John was with, about who he himself was with, but that he realized that the kiss had been the first he’d had with someone else since they met.  Eliot didn’t ask John if he thought Eliot had cheated, just told him that he didn’t want anyone else—didn’t want John to want anyone else.

Neither man initiated sex that afternoon; they hung out and watched a baseball game and Eliot left before John went to wrestle at a house show that evening.  It was awkward and silent and John wondered if something good had just been ruined.

Tired, sweaty, and with muscles sore, John came back to find Eliot in his hotel room, surprised for only a moment that the other man had gotten in.  John dropped his duffle bag to the floor beside the door and Eliot moved from where he sat on the bed to meet John by the door, pressing their hips together and backing the wrestler up against the door.

Eliot placed his hands on either side of John’s head, letting his thumbs stroke the edges of his hairline as he ground upward with his hips.

“You got some free time coming up?” Eliot’s words were slow and deep, bringing out an accent that often remained hidden like the talents that allowed him to access another man’s hotel room with apparent ease.

John placed his hands on Eliot’s hips, pushing him down and forward until they had to take turns breathing in and out for lack of room to move.  It took a moment before John remembered to nod and whisper out the words “Wednesday…Thursday….”

“Mmmm,” Eliot’s hair fell over both of their shoulders as he leaned in to speak centimeters away from the taller man’s neck. “Well why don’t I stop by?” He softly bit the corner of John’s jaw, catching a piece of skin between his teeth and pulling gently.

“Yeah?  We gonna bake some cookies?  Pay some bills?” John tried to joke, but the last word came out as a moan when Eliot licked a stripe along the area he’d just marked.

“Oh, we’re not getting domestic.” Eliot lifted his head to nuzzle the side of John’s face, “We’re just getting more of this.” And he thrust up once more, remaining on his toes when John gripped him tight, reveling in the sensation and thinking that more would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Location: http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/3743.html?thread=48287#t48287  
> Prompt: WWE/Leverage, John Cena/Eliot, domestic


End file.
